Life In Ruin
by The Last Arduenna
Summary: -Life can be strange, with great good comes great evil, with happiness comes sadness, with love comes destruction. Can a curse be lifted before all of Oz is left in ruin?
1. Chapter 1

**This is strange...Is this thing on?! Ahhh writers block, the time to escape from your everyday reality.**

"Good Newssssss!"

The cheers of the Ozian's were louder than ever, even after the many weeks that had passed. It had been a long celebration for the 5th anniversary commemorating the death of the Wicked Witch of the West. Some believed it would never stop. Some were fine with that, a terror that had threatened their land for so many years was finally erased from their lives by the uncleanliness of her very soul.

Yet through those lies the tired blonde felt the cheers would never end; in her mind it was never the Wicked Witch with a soul unclean. It was the very Ozian's that had turned their backs on the green girl all those years ago. They were the ones with souls so unclean the fresh rain that was beginning to fall should melt them in their tracks ruining such celebration.

It was cruel for the blonde to think of such a thing, but given what pain she was currently in she could simply care less. Her goodness had been drained for the day and her tired emeralds lost some of the brightness from the days busy schedule and lack of sleep.

Kicking off her heels she managed to get to her bathroom. Looking in the mirror she felt a slight cringe cross her lips. Her makeup obviously had been slightly smeared due to her wet eyes, that held back tears almost to perfection. She could keep the tears from falling but not her makeup. As she was about to begin cleaning off her face, the woman noticed the pain that was spreading from her side. The small spots of blood were beginning to grow rather quickly.

"Lovely….at least you wait till now."

With a huff she had managed to unzip the back of her dress despite the growing pain. Her body tired as the stress of the day fell to the floor with that of her dress. Standing in her corset she saw the blood was largely stained on the white material. The stitches had come undone yet again. She could not remember how many times she had restitched herself over the past few weeks, nor did she care as long as no one were to see the wounds that covered her petite body.

"You just love giving me issues…" She muttered to the wound hoping for once her magic would cooperate with her. It sadly had yet to stop feeling like something had block her magics way of understanding what she wanted to do.

Glinda began to shiver feeling a slight breeze suddenly rush through her chambers. Looking out of the bathroom she could see the door to her balcony was opened from the wind that begun to pick up outside. Quietly she fought another shiver, her hands closing the door quickly. "I suppose I could use a warm bath…" She spoke quietly wondering if her guards outside could hear everything she said within the protection of her room.

"Really? You are still talking to yourself?"

The voice pierced through Glinda, as if the bullet from Fiyero's gun had just found its way to her.

It couldn't be…

Glinda refused to turn around, she would not turn to find the room still empty, just her alone in the darkness of her masquerade. "Glin, please turn around…Look at me."

The voice called again, this time it shook. The curiosity ate at Glinda like a ravenous animal. Over the past few weeks she had believed to have heard the voice but knew it was nothing but her imagination hopelessly wishing.

"Don't start…" Glinda begged herself before turning fully around to face the nightmare her darkness had created. Once her eyes saw what was standing before she felt the need to scream, but her voice had lost all means of operation.

The Green woman looked the same just as before she died. She did however look a bit healthier. Her cheeks slightly fuller with weight. Not many would know this but Glinda of course would having known her for so long.

"Glinda, I know you probably hate me. But please before you say anything let me explain. We couldn't let you know…Fiyero didn't even want me to come in the first place. But I couldn't keep you in the dark. It wasn't fair to you."

Glinda stared for a long time at her supposedly melted friend. Her mind did not connect to her body, was she scared at the fact her friend was standing right in front of her, or angry?

It didn't matter, her hand swung colliding with the green girl's cheek. It was so hard it stung Glinda's hand enough causing her to cringe. The green woman however did not loose her footing, she stood tall expecting the slap.

"Glin" Her voice was soft, careful, "Do you feel better now?"

The blonde turned away quickly her arms covering her stomach as her eyes burned. She didn't know what to feel, but she couldn't escape the bit of happiness under all the pain that came with seeing her best friend.

"S-slightly." She spoke feeling a hand on her shoulder; turning her around to look at the green girl again. The touch caused more burning within her eyes. She was alive…She was really here.

"Elphaba…" Glinda couldn't resist it, her arms wrapped tightly around Elphaba's waist as her friends wrapped around her. "You stupid..stupid green bean I thought you were dead!"

"Shh Glin, you need to keep your voice down."

"Does it look like I care!" She whispered harshly, "You have no idea…I hate you but I am too relieved to know you are alive." Elphaba smiled softly, "And you still can't come up with a better come back? Aren't you sick of calling me a green bean?"Glinda shook her head loosening her grip on Elphaba.

The Green Witch smiled a little pulling her best friend back so she could look at her clearly as she turned on one of Glinda's bedroom lights. What she saw was horrifying; her best friend was thin, maybe thiner than her, her body was covered in healing bruises, some looking like blood vessels had been popped especially on her pale shoulders.

"What. Happened?" Glinda said nothing, attempting to walk in the bathroom but the green woman blocked her path.

"Glinda. Who did this?"

Elphaba was not going to let her get away without an explanation. Glinda shifted on her feet, feeling them dig into cool floor boards.

"Elphaba…it's what happens when you try to confront your past. Can I please get properly dressed?"

"Not until you tell me what in the hell happened to you? And why is your corset have a giant blood stain on it?" Elphaba watched as Glinda was about to speak, however a cry in the connecting room alerted both women. The blonde simply sighed, "Give me a minute.." Slipping past Elphaba, Glinda slammed the bathroom door shut leaving the green witch studded. It wasn't a moment later that the Ruler of Oz exited her bathroom and made her way into the attached room. "Are you coming? I should have checked on her the moment I came through the door…"

Elphaba could only stare in shock witnessing her best friend walk over to a small crib, little hands reaching up yearning for attention. "Aw what is it?"

Lifting the small bumble in her arms Glinda rocked the little baby, calming it's cries instantly. "Shh I'm here. It's okay."

"Glinda.." The Good witch turned to look at her friend, whose jaw if it were possible would be on the ground. "Yes? I have a child, is that so strange to you?"

"When you are aren't married yes! You have never announced you were seeing anyone." The witch hissed trying to keep her voice down.

"Oh so you do keep tabs on me don't you Elphie?" Elphaba rolled her eyes stepping closer to her best friend and the little girl in her arms.

"Of course, apparently I wasn't paying close enough attention.." There was a slight pause, "No, you didn't…." Glinda grew hesitate, looking down at her little girl. For a moment the little baby's eyes opened to stare at her mother, before looking over to Elphaba. The Green girl watched as the little hand reached out to her with an innocent smile.

"She likes you.." Glinda said happily, "I knew she would…" Elphaba shrugged nervously, children were never her thing, she did however feel a bit of relief knowing her best friends child wasn't afraid of her yet.

"She's beautiful Glin.." Glinda nodded with a smile, however it only lasted for a moment as a thought rushed through her head and the pain in her side alerted her to the reality that was her life. The blonde felt her mask crumble at her feet as she started to sob. Elphaba's arms wrapped around her carefully. The sobs could be heard through the palace, but only Elphaba heard the horrible secret slip off Glinda's tongue.

" _She_ cursed me Elphie… _Sh_ e took him away and cursed me."

"She as in Morrible?" Elphaba's tone turned deadly; Glinda nodded trying to control her sobs.

"When I had her locked away in the South stairs she was muttering something as the guards took her away. I ignored it..t-thinking it was nothing. Until…Until I had my baby. It was just after she was born…" The green witch had never seen Glinda so heartbroken, it was beyond painful.

"Glin, what happened, please you have to tell me."

"I just had our baby, they just put her in my arms…a-and…he was one the ground..my fiancé was on the ground d-dead. No one knows how …or what caused it. But for some reason, I couldn't help but think it was her. She had to do this." Elphaba was silent urging her best friend to continue even though she knew it would only make Glinda upset; she had to talk about it.

"I went to her while the baby was sleeping, she to-told me it's what I get. I ruined everything for her that day, I did not listen. So….she cursed me, … She refused to tell me a-anything else, she simply s-said I would never see my child become like me. Elphie what does that mean…I'm so scared, I already lost him I can't loose…" Elphaba hugged Glinda a little tighter to silence her before she became frantic.

"That's why you look like this… you were so angry, you went into the cell to hurt her…like she hurt you." Glinda nodded trying to prevent herself from hyperventilating

"We will find a way.." Elphaba said trying to not only persuade Glinda but to also convince herself. Curses were an entirely different when compared to the grimmerie. The spells in that book could not be reversed, but was there a way to reverse a curse?

 **Another chapter coming soon, hopefully you don't see me as such a cruel human being by the time this is done.**


	2. Chapter 2

This will be interesting, hope you enjoy

* * *

 _Sixteen Years Later_

Elphaba wasn't sure just how long she had searched, how many books she had read over the years, but there still was nothing that came up about the curse that Glinda was describing. Nothing about a lover's death, a lover upon which Elphaba knew nothing about except his child was now roaming the halls of the Emerald City palace without a care in the world.

"Elphaba.." The green witch's eyes rose to see her Fiyero standing in the doorway.

"Yero, what is it?"

"You are working yourself to death over this, it's been years…I'm sure Glinda's fine. What happened could have just been nothing but Morrible trying to scare Glinda." Elphaba shook her head, her eyes looking back down to the books.

"I doubt it Yero, Morrible was capable of so much. I wouldn't put it past her."

"But did she have the power to do it? Aren't curses hard to perform?"

"It depends, I don't exactly know how powerful she was. You just..You didn't see what she did Fiyero. Glinda was so beaten, bruised, she won't tell me much about it but what she does I know it couldn't have been that one time that woman hurt Glinda."

Silence filled the room. The Winkie prince said nothing. His hands gently rested on Elphaba's shoulders in a form of comfort that she found relaxing.

"I wish I had known.. I was there."

"You couldn't have known Yero, apparently Glin is very good at hiding it." He nodded in agreement. "She's become very good at hiding things." The green woman nodded, her focus slowly returning to her book. Her lover reached over closing it before she could become fulling engrossed in the subject.

"You have done enough for today, besides you do not want to keep the birthday girl waiting." Elphaba fell her eyes roll without thinking. "No, I don't. She's just like her mother when it comes to patience. Little to none."

Fiyero laughed softly giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go, its not everyday our goddaughter turns 16."

"I suppose."

Elphaba was never one for parties or celebrations; mainly she dealt with it for her friends and family. Just like today.. Getting to her feet she put the books back on the shelf before taking Fiyero's hand.

"You don't have a present for her?"

"I have one, it's just not what you would expect." Fiyero shurgged "I wouldn't expect nothing less from you." Elphaba cracked a smile as her magic slowly worked its way around them, the two appearing in the guest room of the palace. However their appearances had changed. Elphaba's green skin that normally would send the Ozian's screaming was now a pale cream color. She looked what their world considered, "normal" and now she could interact without the stares and screams.

"I still like you better green." Fiyero commented with a sly grin, causing Elphaba's brow to raise. "And I like you with darker skin and your tattoos but we can't always get what we want now can we?"

The Winkie Prince rolled his eyes paying her comment no mind. "Shouldn't we go find her goodness?"

"Believe me if anything she will find us first."

Fiyero opened the door for Elphaba and as if right on cue there stood Glinda; in less glitter than Elphaba had ever seen her in. It would appear that the older her daughter got the less glitter and makeup her best friend would wear. Simple was slowly becoming Glinda's way of style, to be honest Elphaba liked it better for her.

"Finally, you two get here. I have been waiting."

"Funny I would have assumed it was Larena that would have been waiting." Glinda's arms crossed over her chest. "Believe me she is, I just didn't know if you would arrive green or not." Glinda realized what her words could be taken as and she quickly tried to fix the mess she just allowed to crawl out.

"No, no I didn't mean it like I meant to-"

"Glin, it's okay. I understand. Where is she?" The subject was thrown under the rug as Glinda motioned for the two to follow her. "She's probably outside making sure everything is set up. She wanted to have her party outside for some strange reason."

"Maybe because she is like her mother and likes to be out in the sun too much?"

"Or maybe she just likes being outside? Has nothing to do with me."

"Yes, but I remember at Shiz you were always outside. "It's so nice Elphie. Please can we study outside?"" Elphaba smiled jokingly towards her best friend, causing Glinda to merely glare before the three walked out into the small garden.

"There you are!" A petite Glinda look alike with strawberry blonde hair climbed down from a table where she had been busy hanging up a small decoration. "I was wondering when you were going to get here!"

Larena smiled unable to contain her excitement, her arms quickly wrapped around Elphaba as Elphaba's wrapped around her.

"Sorry we are a little late, I was caught up in some research and lost track of time."

"What kind of research? Is it about magic? Your book?" The look Elphaba received from Glinda was a bit anxious; the blonde always did this now whenever the subject arose but Elphaba remained calm smiling at her goddaughter. "It's more research on Animals, very boring."

"Hm, it can't all be boring,"

"Oh no trust me, it's boring."

"Then let's stop talking about boring, and you can help me decorate." Elphaba felt herself cringed a little causing her lover to laugh, "How about I help you Larena. Fae isn't one for decorating. Besides your mother and her need to catch up." Larena nodded happy to just have some help.

Watching the two walk off Glinda smiled softly, "She's so much like him…" Her eyes were a little misty, "She's growing up so fast Elphie.." Elphaba cleared her throat.

"Oh shut up, I'm calling you Elphie, no one will notice."

Elphaba sighed not liking that Glinda still called her Elphie. Yes, the Ozian's do not notice such details, still her paranoia was enough. Looking over to the young woman that was looking at some of the decorations and where they would belong, Elphaba couldn't help but see a young Galinda in her long pink dress.

"You've done well with her Glinda." The Good Witch stared at her best friend strangely, "You think so?" Elphaba nodded watching her hand some of the decorations to Fiyero who took it before getting up a small ladder to hang them on the branches of a tree.

"She's a little too much like you but I think it's a good thing. She has something from both you and your fiancee."

"No Elphie…she has Boq's heart, she's too genuine."

"It's b-" The Green witch came to a stop, her head slowly turning to look at her best friend who was not paying her no mind. Her misty emerald's were staring at her daughter proudly.

"That's the one thing I wanted her to have of his..it took me so long to find mine."

"No, it was there, you just finally started listening to it."

Elphaba tried to contain herself but her effort merely caused Glinda to slightly laugh.

"I know, I should have told you earlier, I just couldn't bring myself to. I wasn't ready…Now looking at her; seeing him in her smile.. I thought you would have figured it out by now and just wasn't telling me."

Elphaba shook her head trying to regain herself, "Uh..No I didn't think much of it. I never actually thought you would have gotten with..him."

"When you fixed Fiyero, it also fixed him.." Glinda spoke carefully, the grief and longing for him was quiet but it still made itself known as her eyes never left her daughter.

"I didn't realize it…" Elphaba spoke her eyes looking over to Fiyero who chuckled picking Larena up with ease onto his shoulder so she could finish putting the decoration up.

"Yero, dont hurt yourself you idiot." Elphaba warned as her lover ignored her.

"You worry too much Fae, she is light as a feather."

Fiyero's smile however faded slightly, his body was overcome by horrific cough, it sounded like he was grasping for air. Both Elphaba and Glinda rushed over nervously.

"You okay? Yero, here put Larena down. You sound terrible."

Fiyero shook his head feeling his throat clear for a moment. "F-Fae I'm fine really. I think I just got something stuck in my-" The cough was back within seconds not allowing Fiyero to continue.

Larena did her best to get down off Fiyero's shoulder however her arms reached out latching onto the branch in front of her once she felt Fiyero falling from underneath.

"Yero!?" Elphaba shouted catching him as he fell from the ladder. Both Glinda and Elphaba expected to crash to the ground when trying to catch him however he felt abnormally light in weight.

"Yero?" Both women were confused looking down at Winkie prince, who found himself unable to breath. "F-Fae. "

Larena looked down in horror upon what she was seeing. She felt a scream moving up through her throat but she was unable to let it out. Fiyero's body was loosing mass rapidly. His eyes were loosing life as he stared up at the woman he loved. His hand slowly reached up for Elphaba but his hand went limp. To the women's horror they were frozen at the sight of the straw that was beginning to stick out from underneath Fiyero's clothes.

"Wh-what's happening!?" Glinda almost shrieked watching as Fiyero's very skin tuned to cloth. "No...this can't be happening."

"Elphie your magic." Glinda begged for Elphaba to use it. She didn't care who could possibly see. Elphaba needed to do something and do something she did. Her best friend began to chant of an unknown language.

"Why isn't anything working?' Glinda asked growing worried when nothing happened; the transformation continuing.

"Why is this happening…" He coughed feeling his lips turn into stitching sewing his lips together. "Love…y-" His voice died off, his lips stitched shut as his eyes lost all life. It was then Elphaba realized what had become of her lover, he was a scarecrow. In her mind she felt the spell she had used all those years ago to bring him back had simply worn off but the reality caused her to slowly step back away from the pile of straw that was once the man she loved.

"No.."

"Elphie.." The two women looked up to Larena as she stared down at the scarecrow that was once her godfather. "Is he dead?" Her voice was heartbroken, filled with fear and curiosity.

"How did this happen?" Elphaba shook her head, "I don't know.." As much as she tried to hide it Elphaba was ridden with guilt, yet the disbelief outweighed it.

"I'm sure the spell just wore off..I just have to repeat the spell and then he will be back to normal." The witch started to chant, trying to use her magic but stopped feeling two hands rest on her shoulders.

"Elphie.. Last time…he could talk. Now…" Glinda's tone brought all of Elphaba's hidden hopes crashing down scattering them at her feet. Her best friend's head shook as well as her body.

"It's the curse.."

* * *

Please do not hate me. Not just yet, it's about to get a lot worse.


	3. Chapter 3

As they say _, "In Life things will get worse before it gets better."_

* * *

"Glinda for the final time, I don't care how many times you look at it, or bring it up. It isn't the curse, Morrible just wanted you to believe you were cursed." Elphaba spat sitting in her quiet home just outside of Oz. Glinda had become a much more frequent visitor over the past two years since Fiyero's passing. Glinda rarely left Elphaba alone for long periods of time, perhaps it was the paranoia or maybe it just out of fear. The Green witch believed it to be both, she could see it in Glinda's eyes. That fear of the possibility that Elphaba would just disappear one day.

"Elphaba, the spell couldn't have worn off. The spells of the Grimmerie's don't wear off and can't be reserved. The fish said so herself!"

"And you are still bringing it up after all this time? Glinda, it is over. He died almost two years ago, Boq died how many years ago? Almost eighteen? Can you please for once just stop clinging on to the past? That's always been your problem, you let things haunt you."

"And you don't?"

Elphaba met eyes with Glinda finally looking away from her book that lay on her desk.

"Before he died you were up days and nights on end looking for a way to prove the curse existed. You wanted to prove it."

"And I never found it, which means you once again let people's words get to you like the spineless blonde you are." The harsh words did not bother the blonde, she could tell the sadness within her best friend's eyes were behind the words.

"Some are just better at pretending than others Elphie."

The Green Witch shrugged looking back to her book, "Don't you have some party to plan?"

"You know Larena, she doesn't want a birthday party…ever since he died she's been uncomfortable having one." The two went silent for a few moments before Glinda cleared her throat starting to talk again.

"I should go check on her…She did want you to come today. I think it would help if you did." Elphaba sighed, "Glin, I would really just like to continue my reading."

"And you are always reading. Please, for a day Elphie come with me. I always come to visit you." Elphaba scoffed, "Wether I want you to or not."

"Exactly now I am saying you are going. You have no choice."

"I actually just wanted to come here." The two women turned to see Larena standing in the doorway, her petite body leaning against the frame of the door to the office.

"Please tell me she did not come here by bubble." Elphaba spoke rubbing her temple.

"No, I didn't. As much as I like traveling that way I thought simply appearing made it easier and less stressful." Elphaba smiled softly grateful for Larena's consideration.

"Thank you," The green witch did not want the people of Oz to see the daughter of Glinda the Good flying towards the outer edge of Oz and grow curious. Though she doubted they would cared, but she would rather be safe than sorry.

"Larena, sweetheart you didn't have to come, you know-"  
"I wanted to. I didn't want to spend today in the city if I could keep from it. I'd much rather be out here if that's okay." Glinda did not argue, she looked to Elphaba whom did not seem bothered at her request.

"All I am doing is reading, so you are in for a boring day Larena."

"Maybe I would like a little boring, the palace is always filled with people. She quiet may actually do me some good?" Elphaba slammed her book shut looking over to her goddaughter.

"Now if I know an Adruenna it's that quiet is never their favorite form of conversation. Why did you really want to be here Larena?" The Princess shrugged, looking to her mother.

"Maybe I just wanted to be with my family?"

"Glinda, can you go get me something to drink please." Elphaba said looking back to her book.

"What am I your maid?" Elphaba looked up at her starting to grabbed the next book that lay on her desk. "Yes, I thought that was what a best friend was for?" Elphaba said it so innocently that Glinda just huffed before walking out, her heels stomping against the floor before the door slammed shut.

"Ok Lar, what is this really about? You obviously don't want to talk about it in front of your mother." The princess of Oz shrugged looking down at her hands. "I think I found out what happened to Mom."

Elphaba felt her throat grew very dry at her words. Her eyes blinked multiple times trying to register what the young woman just said. "I'm sorry, you think? Lar, I will tell you the same thing I have told your mom-"

"I didn't find it in the library in the palace I found it at school."

Elphaba sighed feeling a moment of idiocy; she did not think of looking back to Shiz. Larena had been taking a few classes at Shiz after being homeschooled by some of the best teachers in all of Oz. She sadly had inherited her mother's attention span when it came to everyday school work, but magic was the subject that got her on the honors list in sorcery.

"Okay, I'm listening. Where did you find it in the library. I have been in every corner."

"Well, I technically didn't find it in the library."

"Then where did you find it?" Larena sighed, "I found it in my professor's shelf in her office." Elphaba rolled her eyes, "You were being nosy as usual."

"Elphie please, will you take me seriously when I say this. That book shelf belonged to Madame Morrible." Elphaba paused looking back to her books cautiously. "And what did the book say? Did you bring it with you?"

"Well…no I didn't want my professor to noticing it was missing. Somethings in that office are held as historic because of her work at Shiz, they still think she is a wonderful person."

"Of course they would Larena, it's because I never let your mother clear my name."

"Elphie please will take this seriously!"

"No. Because you are just like your mother, you over exaggerate." Larena sighed, "What if I told you it could explain why Fiyero died?"

"What does it matter? He is dead isn't he?"

Larena went silent hearing her godmother's harsh words. "I don't need you to be this way Elphie. I just need you to hear me out then you can be as sarcastic and bitter as you want. I just don't want Mom to hear me. It will only make her feel bad and I know for a fact you don't want that even now."

Elphaba shifted uncomfortably regretting her words. Knowing they did not have much time left before Glinda would return the green witch nodded allowing Larena to continue.

"I was reading through one of her books, waiting to speak with my professor when I noticed a spell in the back of the book. It was really old compared to the rest of the book. It described a curse that is called the Last. it works like-"

Elphaba covered Larena's mouth allowing her mind to think clearly. The name of the curse was all too familiar that Elphaba mentally slapped herself for never thinking of it. She could remember reading that very curse before during her days at Shiz. Morrible had allowed her to read some of the books within her office when she ran out of material the semester she left for the Emerald City. Being excited as she was she skimmed over many of them.

"The curse is placed on the victim, killing all that is important in her life, leaving them the last of their family line, enabling them to have children. It was created and was used on criminals during the older times of Oz believing that if they did this it would eventually eliminate many of the, "troubled" family lines within Oz." Elphaba felt the realization overcoming her as she stared at Larena. The curse stopped the victim from having children, wether they be man or woman, Glinda already had Larena..

"I can not believe I have been so blind." Elphaba muttered to herself pulling out an old book from a secret compartment within her desk. The book was old, smaller than you would expect; it's cover worn, but the magic rushed through it with life.

"Elphie is that? I thought Mom kept that hidden from you?" The green witch smiled softly, "You really think your mother could hide this in her office and I wouldn't find it?" Larena shrugged watching Elphaba open the book, her eyes scanning every inch of it until it stopped on a certain page. Her emerald fingers gently running over the torn remaining pieces of a page that was no long present.

"She must have took it back then, this has to be the page that was missing."

"But why just take that one Elphie? Ripping out one page of the grimmerie makes no sense when you have the entire book."

"It's because she didn't want me to see it…she was always one step ahead.." Elphaba paused feeling an inch in her throat. She began to cough slightly before closing the book. "Larena, when you go back to Shiz please, get that page for me?" Elphaba asked beginning to cough again.

"Elphie are you okay?" She nodded clearing her throat. "I'm fine."

Larena walked carefully over to Elphaba, her hand pressing against her back as the green witch started to cough again. "Elphie?"

Glinda was surprised to see Elphaba sitting back down in her chair coughing as if she was having difficulty.

"Are you okay?

Elphaba nodded, "Glin, there's something I need to tell you." Elphaba managed to get a hold of her coughing to speak. "Larena found the curse." Glinda's eyes widened staring at her daughter.

"How-"

"Morrible. She planned this, did you go and talk to her while you pregnant with Larena?" Glinda looked to her hands, Morrrible was always a subject she went sour on. "Glin please," Elphaba begged her hand grabbing Glinda's arms.

"Please tell me."

"I did…I did and he told me not to. I was just so angry at all that she did." Elphaba shook her head, there was an urgency in her eyes, something Glinda had only seen one other time.

"Elphie what's going on? Why does that matter now?"

Elphaba was about to speak but starting coughing again, it was so harsh Elphaba covered her mouth trying to make it seem less than it already was. Yet when she pulled away Glinda was horrified to find blood covering Elphaba's hand.

"Oh my god.."

"Glinda, it's nothing…"

"No it's something! Whats going on?" Glinda was pale, she looked terrified as Elphaba tried to control another cough.

"What about the curse, what can it do?"

"It kills what is most important to the person it is placed on…" Larena explained as Elphaba looked to Glinda growing weak, another cough causing blood to slip from her lips.

"Elphie..No, no, no, Elphie you are going to be okay. I will-" Elphaba grabbed Glinda's wrist shaking her head, she couldn't stop coughing at this point the blood was beginning to become overwhelming. Elphaba fell out of her chair, Glinda catching her before she hit the floor.

"Elphaba Thropp d-don't you dare!"

Her best friend smile weakly, her lips covered in her own blood, she couldn't breath she was starting to choke there was so much. Glinda was sobbing already, trying to use what little magic she knew to save her best friend.

"Larena get over here," her daughter ran over and immediately started to chant, but not any amount of magic was able to stop Elphaba from coughing up blood. Suddenly Elphaba's eyes stood still.

"Elphie…No.." In that moment Glinda the Good was left holding her best friend the Wicked Witch of the West dead in her arms.

It's all my fault.." Larena spoke quietly, her eyes filled with tears. "Honey this isn't-"

"It is mom…Morrible didn't curse you…She cursed me."


End file.
